a million billion trillion stars
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: No viven felices por siempre pero viven. —urie&mutsuki, kurona&juuzou, tsukiyama&kanae, kaneki&rize&touka. (Crack y más crack). ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Misari!


**renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.  
 **prompt:** 015\. Sutura [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]  
 **advertencias:** OoC y spoilers y nonsense.  
 **dedicatoria:** para Misari, mi Deku a quien adoro con la intensidad de mil explosiones, va con besos caníbales de disculpa por entregárselo mil días después, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

* * *

«Quizá el amor  
es el idioma  
que te inventa».

 **Domingo Acosta Felipe.**

* * *

 **Primera estrella. Urie/Mutsuki:**

 **«prisión de cuento de hadas».**

 **S** ería como una muñeca de porcelana con el vestido hecho jirones y sosteniendo un hacha empapada en sangre. Excepto que no es una ella sino un él (siempre un él, atrapado en la madera de sauce llorón incorrecta, esa que blasfema con sus ramas al ser mecidas por un viento que no respira y que corea «Tooru, quiero llevarte a ver el océano, di que sí vamos»).

Y el viento asusta a Mutsuki, se le encaja como agujas de hilar sumiéndolo en un estupor eterno y sin un príncipe que venga a ayudarlo a tiempo —es que será muy tarde, tan tarde—. Y los que fueron sus cabellos de selva ahora lo son de cloro, y lo que fue su sonrisa de mazapán tímido ahora es una mueca de terror porque–

— Fui yo. El niño asesino.

(Pero el príncipe está en camino).

Y si mira detrás de su espalda es capaz de ver a su padre revolcándose en el piso como un cerdo (chilla y ruega por su vida) antes de que la hoja filosa descienda y le separe la cabeza del cuerpo con un movimiento muy limpio. Y ¡Bye, bye cerdo asqueroso! Para después dirigirse el arma hacia su madre que suplica palabras venenosas «NoTooruPerdónamePorNoHacerNadaTodosEstosAños» y repetir el proceso. Y ¡hasta nunca, querida madre, no tengo rencor contra ti es sólo que he perdido la cordura sabes! (no sabe, no sabe, no sabe, no sabe).

Mutsuki está desesperado. Le han crecido las piernas y los brazos pero son de ramas que estrangulan cualquier inocencia en él y es que es–

—tan hipócrita, tan gro-tes-co—.

(Pero el príncipe ya casi llega).

Ya no es capaz de mirarse en un espejo, nunca más. Y su corazón de crucigrama se comprime, entre cada latido. (Tum-tum-tum). Es un recordatorio de que hay un animal salvaje que araña las paredes de su estómago para poder salir y causar desastres sin pedir nada a cambio. (Tum-tum-tum). Y Mutsuki se odia, se desprecia, se aborrece, quiere quitarse la columna vertebral y extenderla para que forme un camino y alguien lo encuentre y lo salve.

— Por favor.

Sus alitas de mariposa están corrompidas y se han llenado de veneno–

(Pero el príncipe ya está aquí).

Y.

Alguien le toma de la muñeca y le quita las tijeras de las manos, esas que sin notarlo ha acercado a su cuello.

Tooru abre los ojos de uva dulce y fresca y lo mira. Es (un recordatorio de que aún quedan restos de humanidad en él) Urie. Urie que comparte su tacto, Urie con su mirada de piezas de dominó y una mueca de preocupación en sus facciones, algo jamás visto.

— Mutsuki. Basta.

(no estás solo, ¿dijiste algo así una vez no?)

Más incluso pronunciar su nombre se siente como un pecado, algo de lo que no es digno.

— Urie-kun, yo...

Y por eso se quiebra un poco más. De igual manera brotan lágrimas de espuma de mar y cae al piso.

— Estoy tan sucio, todo es tan rojo, no lo soporto has que el rojo se vaya.

(Pero el príncipe lo rescata).

Urie lo toma de los hombros, lo obliga a mirarlo y a exponer sus venas cortadas de ferrocarril, lo apoya y sin embargo no lo toca más de lo necesario, no es como su padre o Torso, él no–

— No hay nada rojo aquí Mutsuki.

Él no lo mancilla. Respirar se vuelve más sencillo entre sus pinturas. Parpadea. Todo adquiere sentido.

(no viven felices por siempre pero viven).

 **Segunda estrella. Kurona ( & Nashiro)/Juuzou:**

 **«tres son multitud».**

Kurona es como una muerte (que no está muerta) disfrazada de sombra de pimienta y con el cielo incendiándose en su boca. Y —no— está sola, aunque una vez tuvo una hermana, una hermana llamada Nashiro que se dormía acurrucada a su lado con un sonajero de huesos sobre sus cabezas entrechocando los unos con los otros en una nana para hacerlas dormir.

(—Buenas noches mamá y papá).

Kurona se acuerda que dejaba un ojo abierto entonces, uno y ya, porque Nashiro hacía lo mismo y así se volvían un par. Pero ahora Nashiro es carne y nada más y Kurona mantiene los dos ojos abiertos en sus noches de desvelo. Refulgen como truenos y queman como lava y son dos, siempre fueron dos.

Porque erase una vez una sombra de sal que acompañaba a la sombra de pimienta hasta que se encontraron con un ángel venido del infierno y sus cuchillos para diseccionar almas ya rotas. Y les partió la piel y la esperanza, que se derramó como un vaso de leche sobre el mantel favorito de mamá.

—la sangre de Nashiro le ha ensuciado la conciencia y Kurona sólo sabe llorar odio y estrellas de neón—.

Eso hasta que reencuentra con Suzuya Juuzou y oh oh oh oh ¡se han mirado, aplaudan todos!

Juuzou tiene el pelo de carbón y es más manso pero a Kurona no la engaña, y por eso ha decidido que tras derrotarlo irá por sus subordinados para quebrarles los dedos y usarlos de aretes e ir a la última moda como la dama que es.

Musita: Rei, te he(mos) extrañado ven conmigo (con nosotras). Y Suzuya la observa con sus pupilas de moneda ensangrentada del cambio. Ella añora quitárselas y que así pague su deuda.

(es que me arrebataste a Nashiro y ahora te deseo a ti, y así estaremos los tres juntos como debe ser).

Ñam-ñam-ñam.

El dragón encerrado en el calabozo de su estómago gruñe, hambriento y deseoso. Y Kurona ya no es ninguna ciclope. Adiós, y hasta nunca. Así que se dirige con pasos agraciados hacia Juuzou y todo lo que pisa anochece.

— Rei, Rei ya casi te alcanzo. Vamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempos. Rei, Rei pelea contra mí y déjame verte sangrar.

Trae crayones de sangre y saliva consigo y hojas de piel y pegatinas de pulmones y lápices de esternones y.

(¿por qué no luces asustado?).

— Es que eres tan monstruosa.

Juuzou no se inmuta. Es como si la esperara, le mira con seriedad y prepara a Jason 13. Van a bailar, a jugar, a luchar, a matarse, a exorcizarse, a profanarse.

Y sus brazos de porcelana se tuercen.

«Estás tan bonita Kurona, así, codeándote con la Parca».

— ¿Rei, no te apetece volver al cielo de donde viniste? —Le pregunta.

(o no, mejor te llevo en mis entrañas, se están muy cálidas ya verás, Nashiro anhela tenerte cerca de nuevo).

Porque.

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

(muerto.)

Es invierno todos los días.

 **Tercera estrella. Tsukiyama/Kanae:**

 **«karren toca el piano».**

Las paredes que los rodean son verdes (y están compuestas por plantas de una diosa-sirena hecha de plumas que gotean tinta para escribir horrores que jamás leerán).

Ellos se encuentran en un jardín.

—en un mundo,

y el mundo de Kanae es Shuu—.

Entre la maleza y las espinas nota de repente que las pestañas de Kanae son flores en primavera. Más Shuu tiene el pelo de luna pálida empapada en lavanda y los ojos de rosa cuando le da hambre y con elegancia decide arrancarle las corneas a su bufet de en turno, una joven nada interesante y por eso, oh por eso, olvida pronto las pestañas-flores de Kanae y prefiere mentirse con que el olor a sangre —de mujer— no le ha perfumado.

Es que Shuu posee además el tacto para fingir demencia mientras le pide a Kanae que interprete una sonata en la luz de la oscuridad, que no se aparte de su lado.

(—porque eres mi siervo más fiel, mi sombra que languidece en sus delirios de afecto no correspondido).

Excepto que.

Shuu sí le corresponde. Incluso cuando entra en la ecuación Kaneki-kun yendo y viniendo y siendo negro y luego blanco y luego monocromático, porque Kanae nunca se va, se queda y le riega con palabras bonitas alemanas que Shuu guarda en la punta de su lengua, para pronunciarlas en las noches frías, allá donde el hambre le golpea con dureza y sus huesos se vuelven de papel mache.

Y Kanae dice siempre (maestro Shuu, maestro Shuu) pues lo destroza verlo tan devastado cuando una vez estuvo hecho de entrañas y gloria.

—en el pasado ellos—.

Jamás se apartan el uno del otro.

(Todavía no hay ningún Kaneki-kun).

Y Kanae florece aunque le hayan arrancado de la tierra. Florece al estar en compañía de él, siendo (ella) un violín recién tallado, con notas torpes que gritan melodías bellas y leales. Florece y esconde sus pétalos verdaderos, esos menudos y frágiles, por un escudo de navajas de espinas, muy parecido al de Matsumae.

(allí la diosa-sirena que vuela en las alcantarillas soltando risas de chapoteadero los espía con diversión sin embargo ninguno lo nota y).

— Kanae —lo llama Shuu—. ¿Te apetece tocar el piano? (¿tocarme a mí?).

Kanae desafina y sus cuerdas flaquean. Se sumen en el silencio. Pero entonces Kanae con pudor y anhelo le responde que sí, tímido. Y Shuu le da permiso, aunque Kanae no sepa tocarle y lo haga con torpeza. Ambos aprenden de música, de tiempos, de notas, del apetito más voraz que te devora el corazón y usa tus costillas como cubiertos.

Tic-tac. El reloj se pone en marcha. Tic-tac.

La diosa-sirena sonríe.

(y sus teclas suenan y suenan y oh Kanae cree que podría morir Shuu lo tiene en claro más no lo detiene porque).

— No tienes que disculparte por enamorarte de mí.

En lo más recóndito de sí mismo, lo quiere —y no para comérselo—.

 **Cuarta estrella. Kaneki/Rize/Touka:**

 **«cenizas y fantasmas».**

Rize-san le parece bonita de una manera espantosa y terrible. Posee la clase de belleza que te apuñala por la espalda con sus uñas de satín mortífero y te quitan la piel para usarla de abrigo en época de verano, con el sol besándole la punta de los dedos. (esos que son tan bonitos y perfectos y con los que le extirpa las corneas para que no mire a Touka-chan).

En cambio Touka-chan es como una explosión, fuego y rojo por todas partes, pero de un tono azulado, y se limita a fruncir el ceño y graznar, porque es un cuervo, y Kaneki cree que la quiere incluso si su amor va dirigido hacia Rize-san. Es algo parecido a: esa niña va a comerte desde dentro hacia afuera. Y Ken piensa (pues pensar es uno de sus fuertes) que no le importa.

— Está bien si me devoras, dentro de ti no habrá pesadillas.

(y ya que hay mil menos siete crujidos de sus manos que asesinan sin piedad él necesita un descanso, uno y ya, porfavorygracias).

Es que Rize-san no lo deja dormir, prefiere divertirse con él. Que naden en las páginas de los libros de Takatsuki Sen y se codeen con las letras y se den un festín de conocimiento. Nos divertiremos mucho Kaneki-kun asegura, y le arranca un pedazo de su hombro.

Luego.

Touka-chan le lame las heridas y Kaneki muere un poco, el océano de sus ojos lo ahoga y Ken tiene la necesidad de abrazarla fuertefuertefuerte antes que de que se separen ya que oh, lo harán pero (Touka-chan creo que te odio me haces sentir que soy una buena persona) y es injusto, tan injusto.

Ella lo observa y traza caleidoscopios en sus costillas, allí donde le deja sus latidos de bosque embrujado para que no esté solo a donde quiera que vaya. Incluso si jamás lo está porque Rize-san le mordisquea los huesos y Yamori no para de enseñarle cosas fuera del horario de clases.

(— Me duele todo el cuerpo).

Entonces Rize-san suelta una carcajada de lentejuelas brillantes y Touka-chan lo llama Idiota. Por una vez no se deja asesinar por Rize-san y acompaña a Touka-chan a la librería de sus memorias, antes de desaparecer.

Si él junta su frente con la ella, puede sentir la sonrisa que llora contra su boca. Y se la borra con los labios, con la lengua, con los dientes.

—

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
